Naruto Wind
by themian
Summary: Chapter 1 - Happy Birthday! Chapter 2 - The Best Night Ever Chapter 3 - Sun and Moon
1. Happy Birthday

Wind -Chapter 1 - Happy Birthday

**Wind -Chapter 1 - Happy Birthday**  
**by Mian**

The alarm clock rings on Naruto's bedroom.

**Naruto:** Yawm...Ahhh today is!! looks on calendar My anniversary! Finally dattebayo! 14 years! Yay!

Naruto woke up and went to Toilet and looked  
at mirror.

**Naruto:** Aww any pile of beard! Just my feelers...Okay! I'll have some lamen now!

After the "breakfast" Naruto went out all happy with his 14 years...He was wondering what kind of special mission Tsunade-baa-sama would give him...So he went to meeting place of team 7 (on that bridge). Sakura and Sasuke already was there.

**Naruto:** Morning Sakura-chan!! Good morning to you too Sasuke...

**Sakura:** You're late !

**Naruto:** Heh sorry...

**Sasuke:** Humpf...You are late too, Kakashi...

**Kakashi:** Yare yare...I was walking when a old lady asked for help and then...

**Naruto & Sakura: **LIAR !!

**Kakashi:** You both are so cruel...Well Tsunade-sama told me you three should clean the south gate...Some ninjas from another vilage came and left only blood on gate...we don't want to scary the visitors...gotcha? Well bye!

**Naruto:** Grr that Kakashi-sensei...

Naruto wasn't so happy at that moment...anyone remembered his birthday...anyone gave him neither a hug nor a "Happy Birthday!"...He completed this mission in silent...thinking why everyone was ignoring his day...

**Sasuke:** Well we're done here...

**Sakura:**Hey Naruto...Are you ok?

**Naruto:** Yeah...I'm finettebayo...

Said him sadly.

**Sakura:** Ok now we have finished I'm going home...I have something special to do...see you two later!

**Naruto:** Bye Sakura-chan! Hmm now...I think I'm going to my home...bye Sasuke...

**Sasuke: **Oh no... wait...holding Naruto by collar

**Naruto:** Uh? What's wrong? I did something wrong?

**Sasuke:** No it's not about it...I was just thinking...just...well...What I'm trying to say...Would you like to have lunch on my house?

Naruto's eyes was sparkling.

**Naruto:**Yes...but why?  
**Sasuke:** I just want someone to talk today...come on...follow me this way...

"Sasuke wants me to talk with? What's going on?" was thinking Naruto..."Everyone just ignored my birthday and Sasuke call me to have lunch...Maybe...because he doesn't know that I'm a monster...He's the only one that don't know...yet...But I'm happy now"

**Naruto:** Alright then! I'll help Sasuke on meal!

Sasuke smiled a little and said:

**Sasuke:** Hah, don't worry...I have my skills...So, we are here on my house.

Naruto never saw Sasuke's house...It was giant comparating to his home...He waited on a very good-looking room...The walls are covered with the fan of Uchiha. The floor was wodden made...After few minutes Sasuke come with two plates and a table with rice balls, yakisoba, sushi, sashimi and others japanese foods. Again, Naruto's eyes sparkls...

**  
Naruto:** Wow! Sasuke you're a good homeworker dattebayo!

**Sasuke:** Not so much...that's why this is a special day...

Naruto's heart started beating faster...he doesn't know why...

**Sasuke:** Happy Birthday, Naruto...

Said him with a peaceful smile...Naruto was confused...the first person who gave happy birthday to him was Sasuke...his  
rival...he didn't knew what to do, or what to say...

**Naruto:** I...Well...Hmm...Thanks Sasukettebayo!! hugs Sasuke while cries

**Sasuke:** Hey...Stop it! Why are you doing it?

**Naruto:** I am so happy!!

**Sasuke:** Let's just eat before it get cool.

**Naruto:** Okay! Itadakimasu !

**Sasuke:** Itadakimasu.

After the meal, Sasuke went to kitchen to do the dishes...

"I have to thank him...doing a lunch just for my birthday...Sasuke is acting cute..."

**Sasuke:** I'm done with the dishes...  
**Naruto:** Ahhh! You frightned mettebayo!!  
**Sasuke:** I'm sorry...Ah, I have a gift for you...here...I hope you like...  
**Naruto:** Aww Sasuke thanks! Let'me see it!

It was a photo with Naruto and Sasuke...Naruto left some tears drop on the photo.

**Sasuke:** What's wrong...don't you liked?  
**Naruto:** No... it's nothing...I loved the gift...  
**Sasuke:** Hmmm Naruto...  
**Naruto:** Yeah?  
**Sasuke:** Would you like stay here tonight? We can camp on the yard to see the stars...  
**Naruto:** Are you kidding?  
**Sasuke:** No...I just want to stay with you on your day...  
**Naruto:** Okay I'll just go home to get my pijama and my toothbrush dattebayo!  
**Sasuke:** Oh about it...I already brough your toothbrush...and you can wear mypijamas...I think they suit on you...  
**Naruto:** Since when you were planning this?  
**Sasuke:** A few days...By the way...I need to veil you now...  
**Naruto:** What!? For what? Where are you going to take me ?

**Sasuke:** Please, Naruto...trust on me...

**Naruto:** Hmmm okay...

**Sasuke:** Turn back, please.

So Sasuke veiled Naruto and hold his hand. This was the first time they held the hands...For some reason, Sasuke was  
different from before...and Naruto was feeling something strange...

**Sasuke:** Beware the stairs...

**Naruto:** Aww can't I seettebayo?

**Sasuke:** Not yet...just wait a little more...

Then Sasuke removed the veil. They where near the Hokage's heads...with the most beautifull sunset view.

**Naruto:** Amazingttebayo! I never saw such beautiful place...And I live in Konoha for 14 years!

**Sasuke:** It's really beautiful, isn't it?

**Naruto:** For sure! Thanks Sasuke, you're giving me the best birthday of my life...

**Sasuke:** Look at the sun...Always shining...giving his warm to us...he never refuse giving what he have...And he never goes...even if he's clouded over, he make the rain clouds give us an rainbow...even if it's night...he's there...

**Naruto:** Wow...

**Sasuke:** You, Naruto...you are the sun...

_ Itadakimasu is like a pray…something like "Thanks for the food"_


	2. The Best night ever

Wind -Chapter 1 - Happy Birthday

After the sun set down, they came back to Sasuke's house. Naruo didn't stopped thinking in what Sasuke said him..."You're my sun, Naruto..."

**Naruto:** Hmm, Sasuke...I want tell you something...

**Sasuke:** Yeah?

**Naruto:** Well... I want to say that I...My feelings are strange these days...so...hmm I...

He couldn't finish this phrase. They were under atack...Why now? Why this day?

**??:** Heheheh! We're gonna bring that rat to Orochimaru-sama...

**Naruto:** You three are from hidden village of Sound...what are you doing here?

**Sasuke:** They're here to take me to Orochimaru...because he sealed me...But you guys will back with no Uchiha today...

**??:** Do you wanna fight with us?

They fight against the three shinobi from Sound village. But it was a trap, then more three ninjas appeared...They got  
Sasuke and Naruto screamed.

**Naruto:** Sasuke!!

**??:** Fool boy...knock down Naruto

**Sasuke:** Naruto! I'll be fine...trust me !

**Naruto:** Sa...su...ke...faint

Naruto woke up in an bed on hospital...He fainted for maybe one hour..."What happened? Those ninjas kiddnaped  
Sasuke...Why? Why do I'm so worried about him? I wanna see him...I wanna stay with him...I...I..."

**Naruto:** I must go! screamed

He runned trough the streets, alleys, and training grounds so he saw a light coming from Sasuke's house..."Who's there?" He walked silenty until get closer the door, so he prepared his kunai and opened the door...

**Sasuke:** Naruto... ?

Sasuke was with some cuts on legs and bandagings on arms and on his chest.

**Naruto:** Sasuke...what...

**Sasuke:** I'm sorry for this night...I wasn't strong enough to protect nor you nor me...and... well ...argh...it hurts...massaging his chest ...They runned away to the south gate when the ANBU came...butI'll go after them and make them pay for this night...

**Naruto:** Stop it! Don't strain yourself...and there's one thing I wanted to tell you... I ...well let's go out...

Then they came out and set down on yard.

**Naruto:** looking to sky You said I'm the sun...because I shine to everyone...because I give my warm to everyone and I don't care from where they are...And now I see...the sun isn't nothing without the moon...He shine to show the beauty of the moon...when we're in new moon, we look at sky and can think that moon is hiding its scars from sun...but he knows that's something wrong with moon...You're the moon, Sasuke...

**Sasuke:** Naruto...

**Naruto:** You're my moon...I want to make you shine with me...I wanna stay near you at every moment of my life...I love you...

**Sasuke:** I love you too...

The night was clear, and there was a lot of falling stars on sky. Their lips found each other and the wet kiss made them one...on that night, their shine warmed themselves...That night, Naruto understood his feeling...The love.


End file.
